Macho Man
by Woman Of The Sidhe
Summary: Escrito en un impulso y en un estado de gilipollez mental. Fic no recomendado a corazones sensibles ni fanáticos del muerto del 5º libro. Estáis advertidos. [[TERMINADO]]
1. He's A Macho Man

Sinopsi: Aquí se soluciona lo que la Bloomsbury nunca quiso que saliera a la luz sobre el polémico final del quinto libro... Lo que siempre quisiste saber y no te atreviste a preguntar...

...

A saber: Spoilers del quinto libro MUY FUERTES, humor muy oscuro y parodia del fangirlismo y de la superficialidad, entre otras cosas.

Disclaimer: Ni soy una madura rubia inglesa ni soy un sexy y bajito calvo cicatrizado que se ríe con el meñique en la boca, así que los personajes de éste fic no me pertenecen. ¿Que tiene que ver el doctor Maligno en todo esto? Si yo fuera el doctor Maligno, ahora mismo sería la dueña del mundo y entre otras cosas, habría esclavizado a JK, habría pedido un millón de dólares por su rescate (porque... ¿para que ser billonario si se puede ser... MILLONARIO?) y la hubiera obligado a regalarme los derechos de Harry Potter™. Lástima que no sea así y que ni siquiera sea hombre (ni rubia)  
  
N. Del A.: ATENCIÓN: MENTES SENSIBLES, MENTES QUE IDOLATRAN A LOS MARAUDERS, MENTES QUE SE IMAGINEN A SIRIUS & CO. COMO LOS HOMBRES MÁS SEXYS DEL AÑO... SE RECOMIENDA ABSTENERSE DE LEER ÉSTE FIC. GRACIAS POR NO SEGUIR EL CONSEJO.

Me dejarás algún review? Eh..? Si..? Gracias!! xD  
  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
-NO-ZE-LA-DEZ-HADDY! -rugió Neville con todas sus fuerzas.  
Bellatrix sonrió peligrosamente, y cuando abrió la boca, sólo salió una palabra: 'Crucio'  
Neville cayó al suelo, como poseído, y gritó con todo su ser, mientras se retorcía, fuera de si. Harry tenía la profecía entre sus manos...

*****  
*****

_** #Every man wants to be  
a macho, macho man..!!#  
  
**_ Sirius Black se movía por el escenario como pez en el agua, mientras agitaba graciosamente el micrófono y dirigía miradas cargadas de picardía al público, en especial a Remus Lupin, que, junto a Tonks, Mundungus, Arabella, Kingsley y Moody, gritaban desesperados agitando sus varitas por encima de sus cabezas.

_**#to have the kind of body,  
always in demand..!!#**_

__-Quitate la ropa guapetónnn..!! -chillaban algunas brujas, entre ellas Madame Rosmerta y Madame Pomfrey, que iban vestidas de cuero de la cabeza a los pies, en tributo a Black, el prófugo más sexy de la Historia de la Magia.

_**#Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!  
Macho, macho maaaaaan..!!  
I've got to be, a macho man..!!#**_

'Pi pi pi!!' El busca de Lupin sonó de manera escandalosa, provocando las protestas del público. El pobre profesor se disculpó como pudo, y salió de la sala en dirección a los servicios. Una vez allí, sacó su busca y leyó el contenido del mensaje...

***  
***

...Mientras, Bellatrix apuntaba peligrosamente a Neville. 'Danos la profecía, Potter, o...'  
No tenía elección.  
'Dónde demonios estás, Sirius? Dónde te tienen..?'

***  
***

-Esto, Tonks... Tonks..!! Y los demás también! -susurró el profesor Lupin -Dumbledore me acaba de enviar éste mensaje!  
Mundungus cogió el busca, y empezó a leer. 'Profezó Lupin... Vaya imediatamengte...' Tonks no aguantó ni un segundo más el acento pueblerino de Mundungus, y le arrebató el busca. 'Blah, blah, blah... Harry en peligro! Lupin! Debemos ir cuanto antes! Hay que hacer bajar a Sirius de ahí!'

_**#You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk,  
his western shirts and leather, always look so boss..!!#**_

-LO SABÍA!! -chilló Moody, excitado, mirando a Sirius y a sus compañeros de mesa aleatoriamente -SABÍA QUE DEBÍAMOS ESTAR EN.. ¡¡¡ALERTA PERMANENTEN!!!  
La gente que los rodeaba pegaron un bote hasta el techo, del susto, y volvieron a caer perfectamente en la silla, siguiendo con los silbidos, los gritos y las hormonas desbocadas.  
-Alastor, hemos estado todo el tiempo en ¡ALERTA PERMANENTEN! -replicó Tonks en un tono ácido.  
-Bueno, ahora lo importante es darse prisa y llegar a tiempo al Departamento de misterios... -dijo Lupin, y todos asintieron -Pero lo primero es lo primero... ¡Sirius! -ahora Lupin miraba a su amigo -Padfoot, baja, tu ahijado ya se ha vuelto a meter en otro lío!

_**#Macho, macho man  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! HEY!..!!#  
  
Gracias queridas señoras..!!**_

Sirius bajó del escenario con la gracia y el encanto que lo caracterizaban, y con su cabello largo, lacio y negro azulado mecido por una suave brisa e iluminado por los focos del escenario. (No sabemos de dónde salía la suave brisa, suponemos que algún listillo colocó un ventilador para crear una escena totalmente marysuísta)  
-Decías, Moony? -Sirius sonrió enseñando sus dos hileras de perfectas perlas blancas. Azkaban no había hecho mella en su belleza y mantenía su sex-appeal.  
-Emm... -Lupin se había quedado ensimismado con la sutil hermosura del rostro de Sirius, hasta que Arabella decidió darle una colleja en la nuca y bajarlo de las nubes -Ah, si: Harry está en problemas.  
-Que ha hecho ésta vez? -dijo Sirius, bufando en señal de exasperación.  
-Creo que ha ido a enfrentarse a Voldemort.  
-Otra vez?  
-Otra vez.  
-Cuando aprenderá que Voldemort no dejará de molestar hasta el séptimo libro? Verdad, querida JK? -dijo Sirius con voz coqueta.  
-Cierto, mi querido Padfoot -contestó una voz en off.  
-Eh..!! Nadie te ha invitado a mi fic JK! -exclamé yo, indignada.  
-Ups, me ha pillado -musitó JK, pero no se acordaba de que la voz en off se oye por todo el fic, asi que se descubrió que estaba bajo la mesa (y que había colocado el ventilador ella misma). Todos miraron extrañados a JK, y ella, sin perder la sonrisa, hizo ¡PLOP! Y desapareció.  
-En fin, pongámonos en marcha! Hacia el Departamento de misterios! -exclamó Arabella, con alegría.  
-Oye, se supone que tu eres una Squib y que no tienes poder para luchar... -comentó Kingsley, muy razonablemente.  
-Cierto... -y con un ¡PLOP! desapareció de la sala de fiestas.  
-Cómo leches ha hecho eso? -preguntó Tonks con el ceño fruncido.  
-Eso no importa ahora! Vamos allá! -rugió Moody.  
-Eh, vosotros ya os podéis aparecer, que yo haré una entrada triunfal con mi moto...  
-Pero tu moto no la tenía Hagrid?  
-Si, pero en un fic puede ocurrir de todo, así que -sonó un tercer y ya molesto ¡PLOP! y apareció una increíble y enorme Harley Davidson -Ala, me marcho! **#Born, to be wiiiiiiild..!!#  
**-O_o -los otros se quedaron desconcertados, pero el desconcierto no les duró mucho. Algún listillo (una sospechosa rubia vestida de camarera) tropezó; su bandeja saltó por los aires, y el agua que contenía uno de los vasos que transportaba resultó ser un traslador... El agua cayó encima de los miembros dela Órden del Fénix, y haciendo ¡PLOP! (que ya se hacía cansino) desaparecieron.  
La rubia sonrió de forma maquiavélica y subió al escenario para cantar cierta canción llamada 'Video Kill the Radio Star'.

*****  
*****

Los miembros de la Órden del fénix acababan de llegar a la puerta del Departamento de misterios.  
-Esperad, no podemos entrar ahí sin Sirius!  
-Miradle, ahí viene...

***  
***

**_FLASHBACK_**

_ -Vaya, se ha roto el único espejo que tenía ésta dichosa moto... Pero... ¡mira que casualidad! Llevo un espejo en el bolsillo! Lo colocaré ahí, para poder admirarme mientras conduzco... -se decía Sirius afablemente.  
Sin que nadie supiera cómo, tardó 5 minutos en llegar al Ministerio. Y se llevó una sorpresa al ver quién aguardaba en la puerta: Dumbledore y el mismisimo Voldemort. Estaban... tomando té y jugando al póker.  
-Dumbledore..!! Voldemort..!! Qué hacéis aquí fuera? -preguntó Sirius, sorprendido -No tendrías que estar dentro, teniendo una encarnizada lucha a muerte frente a los atemorizados ojos de Harry..?  
-Teóricamente si, pero hemos decidido que haremos nuestra entrada triunfal un poco más tarde que tú. Como comprenderás, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de darte todo el protagonismo a ti.. -Voldemort dijo todo esto sin levantar la vista de sus cartas.  
-Comprendo. Bien, pues... Luego os veo.  
-Hem, hem... Si, por supuesto Sirius -gruñó Dumbledore, con una voz extrañamente extraña.  
Sirius entró en el edificio, Voldemort bajó sus cartas y le comentó a Dumbledore, en un tono confidencial: -Y dices que éste el segundo estudiante más listo que ha tenido Hogwarts?_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

*****  
*****

-Sirius, por fin! -Tonks parecía muy impaciente.  
-Dónde se ha metido Mundungus?  
-Errr... Ha aprovechado para entrar en el despacho del hijo de Arthur Weasley y robarle un par de calderos.  
-Ah... Bueno, es igual. Entramos de una vez?

*****  
*****

Harry soltó la profecía, pero justo en ése momento hacín su entrada triunfal Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley y Sirius. Todos los Death Eaters quedaron deslumbrados con la magnificencia de Sirius durante 5 segundos. Luego...  
-STUPEFY!  
-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!  
Aquello era un pandemónium de maleficios. Sirius (en un movimiento que todos vieron a cámara lenta en el que su cabello giraba lentamente, sin perder el tenue brillo que le proporcionaban las profecías colocadas en las estanterías) se dirigió a Harry y le gritó: -Harry! Coge la profecía y a Neville, y márchate de aquí!  
Harry no lo pensó dos veces, y salió zumbando de aquella habitación, mientras los demás peleaban valerosamente contra los Death Eaters (los cuáles no perdían ocasión para mirar de reojo a Sirius). Pero Lucius se interpuso en su camino...  
-Dame la profecía Potter!  
-No..! Neville, cógela!  
Neville cogió la profecía al aire, y Malfoy le apuntó con la varita. Pero Harry gritó 'Impedimenta!' y Malfoy fué a parar donde Sirius y Bellatrix se batían en duelo.

*****  
*****

-Creo que ya es hora de que entre ahí dentro...  
-Y la partida que? -se quejó Voldemort -Iba a ganar!  
-Deja la partida para luego Tom! Tengo que entrar! -respondió Dumbledore enfadado - Eres muy egoísta! Encima que tú entras el último... Tendrás más atención!  
-Bueno, entra, pero que conste que yo iba a ganar!  
-Si, claro -espetó Dumbledore.  
Se levantó de la mesa, dió un sorbo de té y entró con paso firme en el Ministerio.

*****  
*****

Harry y Neville consiguieron salir a duras penas de la habitación del Departamento de misterios, pero Neville apenas podía sostenerse. En un momento de debilidad, la profecía cayó del bolsillo de la túnica de Neville, y se hizo pedacitos. Una figura semitransparente salió de ella, y Harry vió que movía la boca, pero no pudo escuchar nada con el alboroto que había en la habitación. Neville lo distrajo de éstos pensamientos.  
-Dubbledore! -exclamó Neville con dificultad.  
-Que?  
-DUBBLEDORE!  
Dumbledore se dirigía hacia la habitación con paso decidido, y parecía furioso. Harry se sintió salvado. Con un movimiento de varita, impidió que uno de los Death Eaters escapara.  
Aunque aún quedaba una pareja luchando: Sirius y Bellatrix. Sirius esquivó un maleficio lanzado por ella, y se rió en su cara.  
-Vamos, no sabes hacerlo mejor? -dijo con sorna.  
Pero fué un error. Bellatrix dirigió otro maleficio hacia Sirius, y le dió en el pecho. Sirius se curvó como un anciano, pero su rostro no perdió ni la sonrisa ni su eterna belleza mientras caía en el arco. Su cara desapareció tras el velo, seguido de diversos 'oh' de los presentes, admirando el estilo de Sirius, y el velo se meció un par de segundos.  
Harry buscó a Sirius, y fué directo hacia el arco, pero Lupin lo agarró por el pecho.  
-SIRIUS!  
-No se puede hacer nada Harry...  
-... es demasiado tarde...  
-SALVADLE!  
-No se puede hacer nada, Harry... él se ha ido -declaró Lupin con tristeza.

*****  
*****

MORALEJA: 'NUNCA TE ENCAPRICHES CON UN PERSONAJE MASCULINO ATRACTIVO. LOS TÍOS BUENOS SIEMPRE SON LOS PRIMEROS EN CAER'


	2. Epílogo?

-Eh! Y que pasa conmigo! -exclamó Voldemort desde la calle -Éste fic no puede acabar así!  
-Pues acaba así -susurró una voz en off. Voldemort miró bajo la mesa, y vió a una rubia sonriendo de forma sospechosa. La rubia apuntó su bolígrafo hacia él, y exclamó 'EVANESCA!'. Y haciendo un sonoro ¡Puff! Voldemort se desvaneció.  
-Por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, JK -dije yo, sonriendo.

*****  
*****

**FIN**

*****  
*****


End file.
